


Lullaby

by orphan_account



Series: The Hulk and Hawk Family [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Gen, Hulkeye - Freeform, Lullabies, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the lullaby and 'Code Green' was formed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> 16th in series.
> 
> This fic is set in an alternate universe so Clint and Tony are involved in making of the Lullaby.

When Clint mentions that he has an idea about how to get the Hulk to cooperate, Bruce is less than happy.  
He does not want anyone to get hurt especially Clint.  
But Clint is adamant that he should at least listen to the idea and Bruce couldn't say 'No' to him.  
Him and Tony band together and finally convince him to hear what the idea is.

 

So all 3 of them sit and have lunch, which is takeout.

Bruce asks, " So, Clint what's this idea ? "

Clint finished swallowing and said, " Well I like to call it Lullaby."

Bruce and Tony stared at him and said together, " Lullaby ? "

Clint explains, " Yes, Bruce the Hulk is like a high spirited and cranky toddler. Now how do parents sooth their babies and toddlers ? They sing or make them hear lullabies."

Tony said, " You are thinking about singing lullabies to the Hulk."

Clint said, " Yes and No. I was thinking we choose a specific lines from a specific lullaby."

Bruce says, " OK then what."

Clint says, " You keep listening to those lines before and after the mission. The Hulk hears whatever you hear and if I repeat those words to the Hulk, he can be calmed down. He already listens to me so I think this might work."

Tony had a thoughtful expression on his face.

Bruce shook his head and said, " Its too risky, what if I accidentally hurt you or someone."

Clint said, " You wont. I have seen how Hulk acts. He responds to familiarity."

Tony said, " That's true, Brucie. Plus I doubt your alter ego would hurt Clint. Hulk is too fond of his Cupid."

Bruce still looked unconvinced.

Clint said, " Bruce, the lullaby acts as a trigger that tells the Hulk that the mission is over and there isn't a threat anymore."

Tony said, " We should give it a try."

Bruce said, " Where are we going to give this a try ? "

Clint said, " We can find a place where there are no people. If it makes you feel better then, we can practice it for how many ever times you want."

Tony said, " Its not a bad idea, Brucie. Once Hulk learns the words he will respond to them. I think this is a good idea. We can call this ' Code Green'."

Bruce looked at Tony and Clint and saw they were determined. He sighed, " OK. But then I want to have a contingency plan, just in case."

Clint said, " OK."

Tony said, " We can start next week."

 

Bruce thought of the idea again and wondered if Hulk will actually respond to a lullaby. Well he will have to wait and see.  
But Clint sounded confident and Bruce had faith in that.  
But as he told Clint and Tony, he wanted to have a contingency plan, just in case.


End file.
